<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enter Gotham by eatmysandwiches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719960">Enter Gotham</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmysandwiches/pseuds/eatmysandwiches'>eatmysandwiches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The trials and tribulations of J. Todd: Vigilante Babysitter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd emotionally adopts Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmysandwiches/pseuds/eatmysandwiches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Jason Todd Vigilante Babysitter.</p>
<p>After meeting Peter Parker and becoming his mentor, Jason has found a family again. <br/>Having decided he needs more help in training Peter so he can stay safe, Jason decides to head back to Gotham which he left behind many years ago.<br/>Peter tags along as Jason reunites with the Wayne family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The trials and tribulations of J. Todd: Vigilante Babysitter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enter Gotham</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason mentally slammed his head against the steering wheel of the car for allowing himself to get caught up in the events that lead him to this moment. Oh how he dreaded what the rest of the evening could contain.</p>
<p>It definitely hadn’t been an easy journey to get here, but Peter had changed everything. He had taken all the hate in his world, torn it up, chucked it out the window and re-wrote everything. Peter had taught Jason how to care, shown him what a family could be, and seeing Peter every day interact with their growing family that was May Parker, Tony Stark and the Avengers gave him hope. </p>
<p>Even with hope being a given, Jason still dreaded where he was now; In the driver's seat of his mustang, headed towards Gotham with the miles speeding past too quickly with an excitable teenager in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>“Can you please sit still?” Jason sighed, his frustration growing.</p>
<p>“I totally am sitting still.” Peter whined in return.</p>
<p> Jason resisted smiling, and instead gave Peter a harsh look directed at the teens rapidly bouncing leg, and fidgeting hands… and well, Jason had seen speedsters that moved less than Peter did when he was anxious.</p>
<p>“Fine, maybe I'm moving a little, this drive is so boring, and you haven’t told me anything about your family.” the teen continued to complain.</p>
<p>“You will find out about them when we get there.” Jason resisted.</p>
<p>“You haven’t even told me their names.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I let you convince me to bring you in the first place.” He huffed.</p>
<p>“You cannot resist my natural charm and puppy dog eyes, plus you want to use me as a buffer.” Peter retorted.</p>
<p>Jason glared and Peter, who only grinned in response. Jason couldn’t argue because Peter was right.</p>
<p>“Can I at least put some music on?” The curious voice inquired once more.</p>
<p>Jason responded by reaching forward, and hitting the on button on the stereo. Taking that as permission, Peter began to fiddle, and soon the opening beats of ‘Alexander Hamilton’ filled the car, and both Peter and Jason prepared themselves for their two man performance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last few bars of ‘Washington on your side’ faded out as Jason finally pulled onto the Gotham exit, he could see the city looming gloomily in the distance. He turned off the music. This was it, Jason had finally come home. The dread in his belly began to grow.</p>
<p>Dark had yet to roll in as they drove across the Robert Kane Bridge, entering the city for real. Peter hadn’t commented yet, instead he started out the window, intently taking in the gothic architecture.</p>
<p>“It’s like all the sunshine has been sucked from the sky.” Peter eventually whispered. He couldn’t help but agree. Happiness alongside it. </p>
<p>“That’s Gotham for ya.” He responded dryly.</p>
<p>Wayne tower could just be seen across the skyline. Was Bruce there? Or was he with the others getting ready for another night full of fighting . Jason wondered what terrible crimes were to be committed after darkness fell, what vigilantes would be frying across the rooftops to stop it. Perhaps Oracle was even watching him now.</p>
<p>Jason let out a sigh of relief when pulled into the secure underground parking garage of their hotel without incident.  The Hotel had great ratings and an advanced security system and anti rogue measures in place.</p>
<p>The two entered their suite with the caution that Jason had carefully warned Peter about prior to their journey. Gotham could be a deadly, hellish place if not prepared. He swept the rooms, searching for intruders, surveillance equipment such as bugs, securing entrances and exits, showing Peter the process as he went, the hands-on approach of teaching was one of Jason's favourites. Once he was certain of the suit's safety Jason beckoned Peter to settle in as he locked the doors. He would not be tomorrow's news story of a hotel break in and homicide. </p>
<p>The pair had a quiet night in, spent in front of the television. Jason left to pick up takeout from a family Chinese restaurant for dinner. He remembered going there with Bruce a few times before, he even remembered them eating it after patrol one night on the rooftop. He returned to the hotel suite with their food, and they continued flicking between movies, cartoons and the news that was playing. They also reviewed their Gotham contingency plans, who knew who the villain of the day would be, or their plans.</p>
<p>It was just before midnight that the Gotham city news channel theme began playing, and live footage of a reporter on Gotham's streets. Scarecrow and Killer Moth had teamed up, inciting terror at the birthday celebration of one of Gotham's officials with a hoard of lower criminals. Batman, Robin, Nightwing and Blackbat were on scene. Batgirl and Red Robin were reported to be on the other side of town, preventing a bank robbery. Seems the whole Bat-Family was in town.</p>
<p>Peter's eyes were glued to the screen. Despite being more familiar to crime than your average teen thanks to his time as Spiderman, Gotham was a whole step up of crazy.  On the screen, Nightwing performed a series of extra-acrobatic flips, taking out several henchmen in the process. Jason watched Peter’s jaw literally drop.</p>
<p>“Jason did you see that!? Is that guy even affected by gravity??”</p>
<p>Jason had to chuckle and the teens fascination, even in spite of his underlying fear of being back in the city.  This was also why he had come back; For Peter. These people could teach Peter, train him in ways Jason couldn’t, and Peter would be stronger and safer for it.</p>
<p>“I’m going to bed now, don’t stay up too late, don’t eat any more sugar and don’t open that door for any reason.”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah. Go before you start snoring old man.” </p>
<p>“Night kid.” Jason was tempted to say more, but it was unlikely that he would win a battle of quips. He wasn’t old anyway. He stood with a sigh, knees creaking as he rose. Maybe he was old.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning was a surprisingly nice day, sunlight streamed in through the gap in the curtains. The weather contradicted the dread Jason felt rising within himself.</p>
<p>He was going to see Bruce again. A man he hadn’t seen in over 5 years, a man who had chosen the joker over him, slit his throat and left him for dead. Who probably thought he had died again, or he would have looked for Jason, right?</p>
<p>Now he was going back to the house he had called his home many years ago, back to his family, to Alfred, Dick, Babs, Bruce, and so many others. Bruce had adopted Tim Drake, then robin and now Red Robin, his replacement. Damian Al Ghul Wayne had also taken up the robin mantle, Jason had the briefest flash of memory of a child Damian training during his time at the League. There was another Batgirl, a Black Bat and Bat Woman.</p>
<p>“Jason, wake up! It's nearly 8 am.” Came Peter's voice, alongside the pounding of fists on the door. The pounding temporarily ceased, in its place the jingling of a door handle. The door burst open, and then Peter was pulling the covers off, and yanking the curtains open fully before storming back out. Jason scowled, but rose to get dressed. There was no arguing with an impatient teen.</p>
<p>This time the car ride was silent. Peter took to alternating between looking out the window at the Gotham streets, and staring with concern at his mentor.</p>
<p>It was a quick drive to the outskirts of Gotham, and soon enough the Mustang had pulled up to the impressive gates of Wayne Manor.</p>
<p>“Wow, you grew up here? In a castle?” Peter's tone was full of awe.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it’s not a castle.”</p>
<p>“It's a castle. Why didn’t you say you were rich? You totally could have bought me that large double choc frappe.”</p>
<p>“I’m not rich, Bruce is, and as you know I haven't exactly been on speaking terms with Bruce for a long time. Also, I don’t need to buy you anything, you already have your pet billionaire Stark, ask him for an allowance or something.”</p>
<p>Peter poked his tongue out at Jason in response.</p>
<p>Jason took a deep breath, winding the car window down to reach over to enter his code to the security system. It had been a long time since it had been used, and there was a chance it had been deactivated, but it was easier than trying to hack the security system, even if he had some of Starks tech to assist with the process.</p>
<p>Thankfully it dinged, signalling that it had been approved, and the gates began to slowly open.</p>
<p>“I feel like James Bond entering headquarters before a super cool mission.”</p>
<p>Peter’s comment didn’t register over the thudding of Jason’s own heart.</p>
<p>When he pulled up outside the front door, he felt a kind of vulnerability that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Peter bumped against his side as they walked up, and smiled reassuringly. </p>
<p>He rang the doorbell, and stood back to wait. </p>
<p>The door opened, revealing a tall teen dressed in grey sweatpants, white tank, and earbuds in his ears. His feet were bare. The tall teen frowned confused.</p>
<p>“You’re not the postman.”</p>
<p>“Nooo.” Jason frowned. He didn’t immediately recognise this teen, but eventually came to the conclusion of Duke Thomas, who had been Bruce’s ward, and possibly vigilante The Signal.</p>
<p>“Right?.” Duke questioned. Making no move to invite them, or turn them away.</p>
<p>“Is Alfred here?”</p>
<p>“Uh, Yes, he’s in the kitchen.” Duke Hesitated. “I can go get him.” He hesitated again. “Would you like to come in and wait?”</p>
<p>“That would be nice.” </p>
<p>“I’m Peter, this is a lovely house you have here.” Peter chatted as Duke showed them to the parlour. </p>
<p>“I’m Duke. Not my house, but it is pretty nice.</p>
<p>It looked almost identical to how it did when Jason lived here, the same couches, same coffee table in the centre of the room. There was a new rug, but it looked pristine, another room in the house that Alfred took great pride in, and that he had been on his best behaviour when he was within it.</p>
<p>Jason sat on the couch, Peter next to him.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to be so rude and intimidating.” Peter chided, once Duke had left the room.</p>
<p>Jason frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“They’ll be your family again, just stop pushing them away.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right.” Jason admitted to Peter.</p>
<p>“Duke seems really cool anyway” Peter began to chatter. “Did you see how strong his arms looked? I wish I looked that cool in a tank top, but all I look like is a sickly Victorian factory worker boy.”</p>
<p>“Really? Sickly Victorian factory worker boy is what you’re going with?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Peter replied, popping the P.</p>
<p>“Shoulda gone with an anaemic Ancient Greek peasant.”</p>
<p>“Rude.”</p>
<p>Peter paused for a second, before gently resting his hand on Jason's arm.</p>
<p>“They’re coming back now, be nice.”  Peter warned. Jason tried to smile.</p>
<p>Jason heard the footsteps approach, and the familiar shape of Alfred Pennyworth rounded the corner. When he caught sight of Jason, the butler froze. It was a sentiment that Jason understood.</p>
<p>“Hey Alfie, long time no see.” Jason managed to get out, raising from the couch.</p>
<p>“My dear boy.” </p>
<p>“Alfie” </p>
<p>Time had slowed.</p>
<p>Then, Jason found himself wrapped in Alfred's arms, inhaling the scent of Alfred's aftershave, and a hint of cinnamon likely from something Alfred had been baking.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Alfred, I should have come.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Jason, I should have found you.”</p>
<p>They pulled back, and Jason let himself smile while looking at the kind face of the man he considered a grandfather. </p>
<p>“There is someone I’d like you to meet.” Jason stepped back to reveal Peter.</p>
<p>“Hi Sir, I’m Peter Parker, Nice to meet you.” Peter stepped forward and offered his hand to Alfred.</p>
<p>“Lovely to meet you mister Parker. You have a lovely son Master Jason.”</p>
<p>“Huh” Both Jason and Peter paused at Alfred's last comment.</p>
<p>“He’s not my….  Well I guess he kinda is… we’re …” Jason and Peter spoke at the same time.</p>
<p>“What even are we?” Peter questioned quietly, looking back at Jason.</p>
<p>“It’s a little complicated, but we are family.” Jason concluded, Patting Peters back.</p>
<p>“Wait, who even is this guy Alfred?” Duke finally spoke up from the corner of the room.</p>
<p>It was Peter's elbow in his side that encouraged Jason to speak up.</p>
<p>“Jason Todd. Nice to meet you.” Jason supplied, holding a hand out.</p>
<p>“Jason Todd? As in THE Jason Todd?? Didn’t you die? Twice?”</p>
<p>“Uh, technically only once I suppose?”</p>
<p>“You told me you only almost died! Jason!” Peter exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I may have downplayed the seriousness of the situation slightly.” Jason shrugged.</p>
<p>“This is so weird, even more weird than this family normally is. I’m getting Dick.” Duke huffed, leaving the room.</p>
<p>“Dick?” Peter questioned, looking extremely concerned. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we all go into the dinning room, I’ll pour some tea, and I have some freshly made scones in the kitchen.” Alfred declared, to the relief of all of the room's occupants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thankyou for reading<br/>This was largely self indulgent. Sorry for any OOC<br/>There is part of the second chapter already written, and must more of this universe in my mind which I'd love to eventually share</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>